


Cozy

by FawkesFire13



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13
Summary: Poppy and Tora deal with a Freeze coming to Narin.
Relationships: Tora/ Poppy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larosamorada85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosamorada85/gifts), [BegoniaRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoniaRex/gifts).



> Just a little silly story that might last a few chapters. I have a vague direction I want this to go, and I hope you all enjoy the journey. I’ll be honest, this Fic is going to be pure Fluff for the sake of being fluffy. 
> 
> Shout out to the MPL RAMBLINGS chat and the Seedlings! You ladies give me life!!!
> 
> As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk.

The storm was supposed to bring a overnight freeze, a first for Poppy. She had seen plenty of snow flurries in Moon Bright and that had never bothered her. But a freeze? That was different. 

“A hard freeze warning is in effect from Friday evening until Monday morning.” The weather forecaster on the office TV had said. A list of supplies and reminders to check batteries had followed. Poppy had been startled, looking up from her desk as she sipped the mocha latte Jacob had brought her. She had known the temperatures would be dropping but hadn’t quite realized how low. It was Wednesday morning and now she was feeling flustered. Gil has decided to close the office early and told all of them to work from home. There was no need to risk anyone coming in with roads possibly being frozen over.

Giant Goldfish was going to shut down for a few days. In fact, a good portion of Narin was planning on shutting down in preparation for this rare occurrence. Schools were being closed, businesses were shutting their doors, and Poppy was in a hurry to gather up anything she might need. She had stocked her shelves with canned food and anything extra she might want to have, including a large supply of hot chocolate mix and Marshmallows. Erdene had brought over a couple extra blankets and some candles. 

“You never know.” Her lilac haired friend had said, handing Poppy the shopping bag. “I also got you some spare batteries and a flashlight. I mean, last time we had a freeze in Narin I was like 8 years old but I remember that our power got knocked out for a day and it wasn’t fun. So here...”

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s not like I’m in the middle of nowhere.” Poppy had reasoned. Erdene has frowned slightly. 

“Pops, this one looks bad. Four full days of a freeze is pretty bad even for a city like Narin, and you’re outside the main city.”

Poppy had shrugged a little. 

“I’ll bring my balcony plants inside and make sure I’ve got plenty of batteries.”

“You sure you don’t want to crash at my place?” Erdene offered for the 5th time. Poppy shook her head. 

“I’m fine, I promise. I can get some painting done.”

Poppy hadn’t quite believed it would be anything even close to serious until Jacob had handed her a small solar powered generator to keep her phone charged. He had driven all the way to her building late Wednesday night, a concerned look on his face. He had placed the generator on her kitchen counter and asked where she wanted it set up. The tiny device was heavier than it should have been, and looked somewhat complicated.

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Poppy had asked him as he showed her how to install it next to her balcony door so the tiny panel would have full access to the watery sunlight outside. 

“Not at all. What if something happens and your building looses power?” Jacob asked her. “It’s a older building, Poppy. What if you couldn’t charge your phone or call for help?”

Poppy frowned, wondering if she wasn’t being worried enough, especially if even Jacob was taking it seriously. After he left Poppy looked through all her shelves and decided she should maybe pick up some more supplies.

“Meghan is going to run by the hardware store tomorrow morning, can you think of anything you need?” Jacob had added, as he cast a quick glance around her apartment. “I mean, I’m not sure what else you might want. If any powerlines get knocked down....”

Poppy glanced around.

“I’m...not sure. Can I call you if I think of anything?”

“Sure, but Meghan will probably be heading to the store by about 10am, so make sure it’s before then, and we can run it by in the afternoon before the freeze.”

Jacob had left soon after, and Poppy paced her floor. She was feeling slightly anxious now. Maybe she wasn’t ready for this Freeze. How much worse could it be?

There was something about this that kept worrying her. It was just snow, right? She had dealt with cold and snow before. By Thursday morning she was feeling anxious and Jacob ended up dropping off a battery powered lantern and some more batteries before heading out with a reminder to keep her phone charged. 

As she sat at her computer, reading a new manuscript she glanced down at her phone. Maybe she should call Tora.

She paused. 

Why call Tora?

Poppy frowned, and tried to figure out a reason.

Well, for one thing he always seemed one step ahead of everyone else. Like nothing could really surprise him. Maybe he would know what the best thing to do was.

Poppy scrolled through her contacts and dialed up his number. Two rings.

“Hi Bobby.”

“Tora....I know this is sort of, last minute. But I realized I need to get more stuff for this Freeze coming up. I’ve never dealt with one. I could use some help.”

There was a slight pause and Poppy could hear Tora shuffling around on the other end. 

“I’ll be there in a hour. We can figure it out once I’m there.”

“Thanks Tora. Let me know once you’re here and I’ll open the gate.”

Poppy was searching for a warm pair of socks when Tora called and let her know he was downstairs. She opened the gate and a few minutes later he was at her door. 

He walked in a few paces and glanced around, assessing her apartment carefully. 

“Hello to you too.” She smiled. Tora glanced at her a faint grin on his face.

“I’m trying to figure out what you need most and what we need to get.”

Poppy nodded and shut the door behind him. 

“I called the utilities company. Our building has gas water heaters and stoves. And they aren’t expecting it to be a problem. But our water pressure might dip. They said something about keeping the water running? I’m not sure what to do about that. And electric stuff....well they said if a power line gets knocked down or something it might be a few days without power.”

Tora nodded and glanced around. Then headed to her kitchen. 

“You have enough food you can heat up? I don’t know what little hamsters like you would stock pile...” he began with a smirk on his face. Poppy rolled her eyes. 

“I have some things....”

“Bottled water?”

“Do you think I’ll need that?”

“Yes. If the pipes freeze or something.”

“Okay. So bottled water.”

“You got batteries and flashlights?”

“Yep.”

Tora continued his inspection of the apartment, checking the doors and windows for cracks where cold air might get in. Poppy watched him look at everything with careful interest. Then he stood up, shutting her balcony door. She had moved all her potted plants inside, so her small apartment seemed even smaller now, but more cozy. Not cramped. Tora glanced around. 

“Alright. Let’s go. I’ll help you get some groceries. I think your windows and the sliding door are okay, but I would look into getting thicker glass eventually.”

Poppy smiled, grabbing her purse and heading to the door. 

“Alright. You get to help me pick out Freeze approved groceries.”

“Just how I wanted to spend my Thursday afternoon.” Tora grinned, a odd gleam in his gold eyes as he waited for Poppy to lock the door behind him. “But you know the rules...”

Poppy looked up at him and smirked. 

“I’ll cook you dinner.”

“Deal.”


End file.
